Dire Straits
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: How badly does Kalas take the fact that they lost Diadem's End Magnus? Enough to hurt the person partly responsible. Rated M for Lyude Rape. A sort of Halloween fic It's scary enough


A/N: This is something I wanted to submit. It's scary, and it was an attempt to make Kalas IC, since he would probably be mad at Lyude about this point in the game.

Rating: M (It's Lyude rape! How else could this rating be here?)

---

What have I done?

I lost the end magnus that we needed.

No, I didn't lose it. _I handed it over to the Empire. _They used me, and I didn't fight it. I _couldn't_ fight it. They controlled me for their own twisted uses.

And I know, deep down, they blame me. Even now, as I lay here, waiting for morning, I know they hate me.

Especially _him._

I wish _he _would forgive me. I love him so much, but he's the least likely to forgive me. He was against everything I suggested.

That first day in Nashira, when I saw him, it was like a dream come true. He was so handsome, and his muscles were completely visible under his clothes.

I can't sleep. I know we must go to Anuenue soon, but I cannot sleep. However, I try to.

The door opens, and I do not know who it is. Is it the king, who may have come to comfort me? Or is it Xelha, coming to tell me it's not my fault? I feign sleep, hoping that whoever it is will go away.

_No. _The sound of the door closing, the sound of it being locked, these sounds are loud. The footsteps come closer to my bed. They seem almost to tiptoe as they near me. I feel the bed move, and there is a warmth on my leg. It is becoming increasingly difficult to pretend sleep.

I slowly open my eyes. I can't make out the figure. I open my mouth to release the scream forming.

A hand clamps over my mouth. "Shut up! Do you want them to hear you?!"

_Kalas?! What are you doing?!_

"You wanna know how bad I feel, _traitor?!_"

He spits the last word at me like it's the mother of curse words.

"Well, you're gonna know, 'cause I'm taking it out on you!"

He tears my jacket off. He grabs my hand and slams it to the bedpost. I'm too scared to scream now. I fear of what he'll do to me. He ties my arm to the post, and does the same to the other. He sees me in my state of fear, and smirks.

Then he kisses me. It merely proves to be a distraction as he removes my pants, leaving me on the bed, only in a shirt and on the verge of being ravished.

He removes his shirt, and he stands up off the bed to remove his pants. He obviously lubricated himself before he came in here.

He grips my legs tightly, almost breaking my ankles. He loosens his grip almost immediately, only to reach out and touch my crotch. I moan and whimper as I feel pleasure from his fingers.

"Sensitive, aren't we, Lyude?" Kalas removes his hand, and I feel relief.

However, it is short-lived, as he begins licking my inner thighs, causing me to moan even louder. I try to break free, but he has a strong hold. I cannot loosen my bonds. My thighs become wet as his tongue runs over them.

Then, he takes me in. I gasp out as his mouth sucks me in, back and forth. The tears in my eyes spring forth, and spill down my cheeks. He doesn't stop. He seems to get slowly faster.

_This can't be happening. I don't want it to be happening. But it feels so good. Why does it feel so good? I'm being raped! I shouldn't be feeling this!_

Kalas gets faster, and more desperate, and finally, I lose it.

He swallows all the fluid I release into his mouth, seeming to enjoy it. He finally takes me out of his mouth.

Then he grabs me by the waist. His nails dig into my skin.

"You think I was done? Fat chance."

He lifts me up, and before I can respond, he is placing himself inside me. I moan even more and close my eyes. I can't believe how much is in me, and can't believe how quickly he went in.

Then he begins a steady pace as he thrusts repeatedly into me, making me moan and cry out every time he hits something within me.

Then he releases as well, coating my insides with himself. He slides out of me and then moves up and bites my ear. It surprises me how sharp and painful his teeth are.

When he finally lets go, his voice becomes even more venomous as he speaks, untying my wrists.

His eyes glare at me as he speaks to me.

"If you tell anyone what happened tonight, I swear that the next time you're sleeping, I'll cut your throat. Got that, traitor?"

I nod, fearful. He is obviously true to his word.

"Stop crying, you baby." He slides back and grabs his clothes, seeing my tears. "It wasn't that bad."

It _was _that bad. I loved this man, and now…what he did to me was unforgivable.

"Good night."

He unlocked the door and left, leaving me there, without my pants on and a complete mess.

_Is this what I have to expect while with these people? How will I know if I have to do this again? …What have I gotten myself into?_

I thought this as I saw the door close. I knew he blamed me, enough to rape me. That was how much he hated me now.

_He even called me a traitor…_

_Please, someone, help me…_

_---_

Oh my! Lyude got raped!

Well, I wanted to publish something on Halloween, so here it is.

Happy Halloween! R&R! No flames!


End file.
